Aventuras na era Feudal TaiNatsu e Pimechan
by Lilo Inutil Return
Summary: TaiNatsu e Pimechan foram transportadas para a era feudal. O que essas duas loucas fugidas do manicomio poderão fazer por lá? TaiSess e PimeMir


_Esta é uma aventura com duas personagens novas do que o habitual enredo de personagens a quem estamos acostumados, portanto eu devo apresentar esses personagens á vocês, ou melhor, a essas personagens, são duas e eu as fiz com exemplos de pessoas que eu convivo: Eu e minha amiga Flávia.(ou TaiNatsu e Pime-chan)_

TaiNatsu: Please! Perdoem-me! Essa foi a primeira fic que eu fiz, por isso não sejam muito severos! Talvez ela nem tenha um fim, devido o grau de tosquice e a minha alta taxa de vergonha... Ç.Ç Bom... Boa leitura! Eu espero.

_**Aventuras na era feudal - O buraco do tempo**_

Um belo moreno olhava para o horizonte com uma expressão um tanto quanto preocupada de uma janela de um grande castelo.

Narake: Esses atrevidos estão chegando muito perto do meu castelo, é melhor eu dar um jeito nisso.

Falando assim, Narake manda chamar uma feiticeira que pudesse fazer um certo trabalhinho um pouco mais complicado para ele. Foi escolhida, Oro, a melhor de todo Japão.

Narake: Você é a mais poderosa feiticeira que eu conheço e sei que conseguirá fazer isso para mim, porque a recompensa será grande...

Oro: E você já tem idéia no corpo de qual youkai você irá fundir essa pessoa?

Narake: Um youkai não, duas, para falar a verdade. Irmãs. TaiNatsu e Pime-chan, irmãs da escuridão e do fogo, que moram na floresta do claro e escuro.

Oro: Sei... Temos que achar duas meninas que tenham o corpo suficientemente forte para resistir à transformação.

Narake: Eu tenho ciência disso, por isso temos que escolher muito bem quem nós vamos importar para nossa era. As duas youkais já estão em meu poder, por isso quero que você seja a mais rápida possível para fazer esse buraco no tempo.

Oro: Eu já tenho uma idéia, pode deixar, mestre. Agora, se você se importa, eu já vou sair, já que há muito trabalho a ser feito.

A feiticeira se retira rápida e silenciosamente, deixando o seu mestre satisfeito e com um sorriso nos lábios, porque senão, há esta hora já estaria morta.

Narake: esse meio youkai não sabe o que o espera...!

Enquanto isso na era atual...(2005)

Tainá: Não Flávia, não é assim que faz a conta!

Flávia: Mas eu quero fazer assim! È bem mais fácil...

Tainá: Ai... Deixa pra lá... Depois a gente termina...¬¬

Na casa da Tainá, as duas tentam fazer alguma lição de casa. Mas sem êxito.

Queriam mais é ouvir música, e não fazer aquela lição chata de física.Distraíam-se falando de coisas tontas, pelo menos para elas.

Flávia (admirando um desenho de Inuyasha): Será que ele existe? É tão fofinho... O Miroke também é um gatinho!.

Tainá: É...Pode ser... Mas eu prefiro o Sesshoumaru, é bem mais bonito e misterioso... Ai ai...(suspiro)

Flávia: Tatá, já tenho que ir, já deu a minha hora de ficar aqui, se eu chegar atrasada minha mãe tem um treco.

Tainá: Tá bom, até amanhã na escola então...

Flávia: Até, Tchau!

Tainá: Tchau!

Na manhã seguinte...

Minha Mãe: Tainá! Acorda, que você vai chegar atrasada na escola!

Tainá: To indo! To indo! Que gritaria, você não pode falar um pouco mais baixo não?

Minha Mãe: Se eu falar mais baixo você não acorda! Vai, levanta!

10 minutos depois, uma Tainá sonolenta levanta, troca de roupa e vai tomar café.

MM: Vai ter educação física hoje, não é?

Tainá: Isso.

MM: Vai de bermuda hoje, que se você ir de calça vai dar muito calor, do jeito que você é calorenta...

Tainá: Ta bom, mais fica muito agarrada...

MM: Não fica nada, você fica linda com ela.

Tainá: hunf. (Bocejo) Aiii que sono! Acho que não vou pra escola hoje não, to com muito sono...

MM: Vai sim! Quem mandou ir dormir tão tarde ontem!

Tainá: To brincando! Credo, que estresse... Eu hein... Tô indo pra escola, senão chego atrasada, tchau, beijo.

MM: Tchau.

Na escola, ela encontra a Flávia, e vão conversar, tinha tudo para ser uma sexta-feira calma, mas seria totalmente o contrário...

F e T: Professor, podemos ir ao banheiro?

Professor: Vão logo, mas não demorem, porque eu já to abrindo o portão pra ir pra quadra, senão vocês vão ficar presas.

F e T: Tá bom.

No mesmo instante na era feudal...

Narake: Já está tudo pronto?

Oro: Sim mestre, já podemos começar o ritual.

Narake: Já temos as duas meninas que sofrerão a transformação?

Oro: Sim, andei observando duas por um portal-espelho, as duas ficam sempre juntas e por uma grande coincidência, elas têm a mesma aparência de nossas youkais.

Narake: Perfeito. Eu confio no seu julgamento, por isso não preciso vê-las.

Oro: Obrigada.

E, olhando por esse portal-espelho, a feiticeira esperava o tempo certo para abrir o buraco no tempo.

Tainá: Flávia, a gente não pode demorar muito no banheiro, você sabe o que aconteceu na semana passada, nós ficamos presas e foi um sufoco pra gente ir pra aula de educação física.

Flávia: Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu preciso arrumar o meu cabelo no boné, passar protetor solar, beber água...

Tainá:...

Flávia: Que foi?

Tainá: Nada, nada... Peraí. O que é aquilo?

Tainá parou de repente, porque parecia ter visto uma luz diferente no banheiro, não parecia ser a lâmpada querendo queimar, era uma luz mística.

Flávia: Vamos ver o que é.

Tainá: Eu não! A gente não sabe o que pode ter lá dentro!

Flávia: Logo você está com medo? A menina mais corajosa que eu conheço! Pare de frescura, vamos!

Elas chegaram perto da luz que quase cegava, parecia que vinha de um grande buraco entre as duas pias do banheiro. Pararam na frente desse buraco, pareciam ouvir vozes de dentro dele...Alguma coisa que se parecia com uma voz feminina dizendo: Agora!

Oro: Agora! Joguem as duas youkais no buraco! As humanas já estão perto o bastante do portal! Agora!

Bom, acho que já está bom pro primeiro capítulo né? È a minha primeira fic, primeiro capítulo, sempre dá um friozinho na barriga.

Já estou trabalhando no segundo e não vai demorar muito para ser "postado" .

**Aventuras na era feudal - Um lugar diferente**

Tainá acordou com a cabeça doendo à beça, não sabia o que tinha acontecido, só lembrava de ter sido sugada por um buraco com sua melhor amiga Flávia. Estava acordada fazia um tempo, mas não havia se dado conta de onde estava, só depois de Flávia ter acordado e perguntado onde elas estavam, Tainá prestou atenção no lugar onde se encontravam.

Era uma floresta muito bonita, cheia de árvores frutíferas e com um pequeno lago que cortava essa floresta no meio. Um pouco depois dessa floresta de ambos os lados, ela mudava de aparência; de um lado era uma floresta com poucas árvores e muitos arbustos vermelhos(?). No momento as duas tinham achado aquela coloração esquisita para uma planta, mas depois se acostumaram, pois tudo nessa floresta era dessa cor, desde uma pequena nascente, até a cor do chão.

Em contraposição dessa floresta, havia uma outra, do outro lado da floresta bonita.Era uma floresta com árvores gigantescas e negras tudo lá era escuro, talvez seja porque as copas das árvores eram tão densas que quase não deixavam a luz do sol passar.

Depois de admirarem toda aquela beleza das três florestas, começara a perceber a metamorfose que seus corpos tinham sofrido. É incrível que esse tempo todo passeando pela flora do lugar não tinham percebido quanto estavam diferentes.

Ambas estavam com um mesmo modelo de roupa: Um vestido branco com rasgos dos lados que iam de cinco dedos depois da cintura até os pés. Usavam capas com capuz, a de Flávia era vermelha e a de Tainá, preta.

Seus corpos estavam definitivamente estranhos: Tainá e Flávia tinham um ar felino. Tainá parecia mais uma tigresa com marcas rajadas por todo o corpo e uma estrela tatuada na testa. Flávia era quase igual á sua amiga, só que mais parecia uma tigresa albina. Tinham as orelhas levemente afinadas, como elfos, como Flávia comparou. Tinham as unhas longas e superafiadas. Após algumas horas depois de terem acordado já tinham pegado até afeto pelo lugar tão aconchegante em que estavam.

Foi quando viram um homem se aproximar, ele era definitivamente bonito, com cabelos negros compridos que desciam até metade das costas, ele usava um quimono(?) azul-escuro e veio falar com elas.

Narake: Olá. Não tenham medo de mim.

Narake falou isso porque as garotas ameaçaram sair correndo.

Narake: Eu sou amigo, nada de mal lhes acontecerá enquanto eu estiver perto de vocês.

Tainá: Quem é você e onde nós estamos?

Narake: Meu nome é Narake e estamos o vale do meio, na floresta do claro e escuro.

Flávia: Tô na mesma p

Narake: Deixa eu explicar melhor para vocês; uma feiticeira a mando de um youkai muito poderoso, fez um buraco negro para jogar duas youkais nele, e assim, se livrar delas para sempre, porque elas estavam atrapalhando sua vida, protegendo essa floresta, que faz parte de suas propriedades. Mas por uma coincidência do destino, essa feiticeira fez um buraco do tempo, e não um buraco negro, como ela pensava ser, e esse buraco abriu onde vocês duas estavam, sugando as duas para dentro e se fundindo com as youkais, absorvendo seus poderes...

Flávia: Como você sabe de tudo isso?

Narake: Digamos que eu conheço uma pessoa que esteve lá, nesse momento.

Tainá: Nossa... Quer dizer que estamos em outra época?

Narake: Isso mesmo, no Japão feudal para ser mais exato.

Flávia: Então como se explica nós entendermos a sua língua se somos brasileiras?

Narake: Parece que na fusão entre vocês e as youkais, vocês absorveram a capacidade delas de falar e entender japonês.

Flávia: Ah... tá explicado! Porque eu não tinha nenhuma noção de japonês. .

Tainá: Ai meu Deus... Nem aqui você dá sossego... Mas, quem era esse tal youkai?

Narake: Não se sabe ao certo, parece que foi ou o Inuyasha ou o Sesshoumaru. Dois youkais irmãos muito poderosos que vivem por aqui.

Tainá: Esses nomes não me são estranhos...

A viagem à era feudal parecia que tinha apagado algumas coisas das memórias de nossas garotas...

Tainá: Já que parece que não tem jeito de nós voltarmos para nossa época temos que proteger essa floresta, não é mesmo? Fazer o que as antigas guardiãs faziam, seria o certo a fazer...

Narake: Isso mesmo. Você, TaiNatsu, guarda a floresta vermelha, porque você é a tigresa do fogo, e você, Pime-chan, guarda a floresta negra, porque você é a tigresa da escuridão.

Flávia: Como você sabe os nossos apelidos?

Narake: Eu não sei. Simplesmente usei o nome das antigas guardiãs. Se eu falei seus pseudônimos, foi mera coincidência.

Flávia: Ah... tá...

Narake: Vocês vão me desculpar. Mas eu tenho que ir andando. Tenho coisas a acertar no meu castelo. Até um dia, quem sabe...

F e T: Até...

Tainá: Você ouviu, temos que ir andando para cada lado que nos coube proteger.

Flávia: Não achei justo.

Tainá: Por que? Cada floresta é do mesmo tamanho.

Flávia: Porque a minha floresta é muito escura! Além da sua não dar tanto medo, ela é bem mais fashion! .

Tainá: Deixa de frescura! Vamos logo cuidar de nossos afazeres! Tchau!

Flávia: Tá bom... Tchau... Mas depois, quando escurecer nos encontramos nessa floresta. OK?

Tainá: OK.

À noite...

F: O que você fez hoje?

T: Explorei a floresta. Lá tem muitos arbustos com morangos enormes, que nunca vi antes. Trouxe alguns para você experimentar. E você?

F: Eu fiz amizade com alguns animais que tem lá. Pode ser escura, mas tem bastante vida, aquela floresta...

T: Aiiiii... Tô morrendo de sono!

F: Que novidade.

T: ¬¬hunf. È melhor dormirmos por aqui mesmo. Já está muito escuro para voltarmos para as florestas. Boa noite.

F: Boa noite e tenha bons sonhos.

T: Você também.

As duas foram dormir, morrendo de cansaço, porque aquele dia fora muito agitado, para elas. Mas na verdade elas não sabiam que o dia que estava para vir seria tão agitado quanto esse.

­­­­­­­­­­­

Bom, agora foi o segundo cap. Eles são pequeninos, mas dá pro gasto!

**Aventuras na era feudal-novas amizades**

Tainá acordou mais cedo, preparou algo para as duas comerem, e acordou Flávia, senão ela iria dormir até meio-dia, embora Tainá não tinha a mínima idéia de que hora seria meio-dia, porque não tinha relógio.

Depois de cada uma comer o que tinha, foram fazer seus trabalhos.

Tainá queria explorar um pouco mais aquela floresta vermelha, pois no dia anterior não teve muito tempo para conferir tudo o que ela esconde. Hoje, ela queria andar um pouco mais para o oeste desta vez, não sabia o porquê da escolha, mas alguma coisa em seu interior a mandava ir pra oeste.

Por fim, a vegetação começou a ficar menos vermelha e mais verde, parecia que estava chegando nos limites da floresta vermelha. Foi quando viu uma imagem que quase a congelou.

Flávia estava começando a se cansar daquela monotonia, seria assim que aquelas guardiãs faziam? Pensava ela, sentada em uma rocha ao lado de um riacho. Mas ela de repente escutou algo que fez suas orelhas se moverem levemente. Ela já se acostumara com isso, pois toda vez que escutava algo estranho, as orelhas faziam isso, era como quando um gato escutava alguma coisa. Ela se escondeu atrás dessa pedra e ficou observando os visitantes conversarem e se refrescar no riacho.

Kagome: Ai que bom! Finalmente um riacho pra se refrescar nessa viagem!

Sango: É bom mesmo. Por isso, meninos, vão para outro lado, nós vamos tomar um banho.

Miroke: Será que é necessário mesmo? Sango, faz tanto tempo que nós já estamos viajando, já não estamos íntimos um do outro o bastante para podermos tomar banho juntos, hein? Disse o monge escorregando uma mão boba para o quadril da morena.

PAFT!

Miroke: (passando a mão no rosto com um enorme vergão na bochecha): Acho que não. Viu Inuyasha? Nada de tomar banho perto das meninas.

Inuyasha: Mas eu não disse nada! Monge louco!

Os dois se retiraram para deixar as duas aproveitarem melhor o banho.

Flávia: (pensando) É melhor eu ficar de olho nesse grupinho, eles me parecem muito suspeitos.

Tainá achou que estava sonhando, aquele era o humano mais lindo que tinha visto, mas ele não parecia tão humano, tinha orelhas afinadas que nem ela, e marcas pelo corpo em forma de pequenas listras. Só que a pele dele era branca, cabelos sedosos e uma postura digna de realeza. Ele não estava sozinho, tinha uma criatura verde e baixa segurando um bastão que tinha duas cabeças na ponta, e uma garotinha, essa era humana, tinha cabelos negros e desgrenhados e algumas umas flores seguras na mão.

Estava tão impressionada com a criatura que nem percebeu que não estava escondida o bastante para ele não a perceber. Quando deu por si já tinha sido descoberta e não tinha mais escapatória, não porque eles já estavam muito perto, mas porque estava tão hipnotizada que não conseguia se mover.

A criatura se aproximou devagar, com uma expressão meio surpresa e meio curiosa na face, a última coisa que ouviu antes de desmaiar foi um sussurro: Natsu?

Na floresta negra, Flávia, seguia o grupo de perto. Foi quando uma criaturazinha com um rabo peludo, parecia um bebê raposa, pegou uma fruta de uma das árvores, achou que era hora de agir.

Saltou de uma árvore e agarrou o bebê raposa pelo pescoço. Ele se debatia, ela teve tanta pena do menino youkai, que quase o soltou, mas estava em seu dever, e esse era proteger toda a floresta.

Kagome: Solta ele!

Shippou: É, me solta!

Flávia: Porque eu deveria? Ele estava furtando uma de minhas frutas. Isso é proibido!

Sango: Mas ele não fez por querer, estava apenas com fome!

Flávia: Se isso for verdade, então eu solto.

Dizendo isso, Flávia jogou o pequeno filhote no colo de uma das meninas.

Shippou: Ai! Você quase me enforcou! Inuyasha, Miroke! Vocês não vão fazer nada?

Inuyasha: Ela não me parece muito perigosa, afinal, até eu te enforco de vez em quando. O que me impressionou é que eu não consegui sentir o cheiro dessa youkai, algo nela impede que ela exale cheiro.

O que você acha Miroke?

Miroke que não tinha dito nada desde a chegada da exuberante loira, se aproximou dela e pegou sua mão.

Miroke: Moça. Você é muito linda. Não queria ter um filho comigo?

POFT

Não tinha sido só a Sango que tinha lhe dado um tabefe com o osso voador, Kagome tinha pegado um pedaço de pau e batido na cabeça do monge também.

Miroke: Que foi dessa vez? Eu não passei a mão em nenhuma das duas agora! Não que eu lembre!

Kagome: É pra você parar de ser mulherengo e pedir para qualquer uma ter um filho com você! E ela nem mesmo conhece a gente!

Flávia, após ter se recuperado do choque de um cara ter pedido para ela ter um filho com ele, afinal, nem para "ficar" tinham lhe pedido ainda! Respondeu:

Flávia: Isso mesmo! Quem são vocês?

Kagome: Me desculpe. Sou Kagome, Este de orelhinhas de cachorro é o Inuyasha, ele é um meio-youkai cachorro; a moça com o bumerangue é a Sango e o monge pervertido que fez esse pedido para você é o Miroke!

Flávia: Ah... E as duas criaturinhas?

Kagome: Este que você estrangulou, é o Shippou, é um filhote de youkai raposa, e essa gatinha fofa é a Kirara.

Flávia: Ah... Sim... E meu nome é...

Miroke: Pime-chan, uma das irmãs tai youkais da floresta do claro e escuro. Acertei?

Flávia: Isso mesmo. Como sabe meu nome?

Miroke: Depois do pai desse ignorante aqui (apontando para um Inuyasha bravo) seus pais foram os mais poderosos youkais que já existiram.

Flávia: Pérai. Seu nome é Inuyasha certo?

Inuyasha: Isso mesmo. Por que?

Flávia: Você é um dos desgraçados que contratou uma feiticeira para mandar embora as antigas guardiãs daqui não é?

Inuyasha: Não! Porque eu iria querer matar uma guardiã dessa floresta se eu moro muito longe daqui?

Sango: Você não é a guardiã dessa floresta?

Flávia: Agora sou.

Flávia contou toda a sua história e de sua amiga para o grupo de amigos. O que?Não tem só você? Disse o monge impressionado. Mas a felicidade do monge acabou rápido, quando Inuyasha lhe deu um tabefe e pediu para a youkai continuar a falar).

Inuyasha: Então só pode ser o cretino do meu irmão! Ele é o dono das terras á oeste.

Flávia: Minha amiga foi pra lá! Será que ela está correndo perigo?

Inuyasha: Provavelmente, do jeito que meu irmão é, não duvido nada.

Kagome: Então temos que ir rápido, se ela topar com o Sesshoumaru ela não terá muito tempo!

Inuyasha: Kagome, vamos suba nas minhas costas, e você também youkai, venha!

Flávia: Não tenho tanta certeza, logo você verá que a copa dessas árvore é muito densa, você não conseguirá atravessar pulando. E se você der algum ataque para cortar essa planta eu terei que parar você, porque não é para machucar de jeito algum essa floresta.

Inuyasha: Duvido!

Depois de dizer isso, Inuyasha deu um pulo para ver se conseguia transpassar as árvores, mas era como se fosse um escudo protetor nas folhas. Não deu outra, um minuto depois um Inuyasha machucado se levanta da terra dura.

Miroke: então parece que teremos de ir a pé. Vamos logo! Se tiver medo, pode ficar perto de mim senhorita Flávia.

Flávia: Não, obrigada. Eu me viro sozinha. Vamos! Eu conheço um caminho menos demorado! Como estamos no começo da floresta, se formos rápido chegaremos na floresta vermelha antes de anoitecer!

Agora começam as aventuras de verdade, fiquem ligados!( TaiNatsu: -constrangida- aloprei sério aqui né... Vocês não devem tá entendendo nada... Quem é essa Natsu? To confusa! Bom... voltando ao normal. Eu meio que enfiei um Sesshoumaru de outra fic! O Pecado de Sesshoumaru, da gueixa das terras do oeste. É que eu amei tanto essa personagem, tanto que ela está no meu nick! Tainá + Natsu: TaiNatsu! Por isso não estranhem se ficar meio confuso tá! Bju. Tava me esquecendo o Sesshy vai ficar meio OOC tá!).

**Aventuras na era feudal - surgem amores**

Tainá acordou em um lugar muito bonito, estava encostada em uma árvore, com um tronco largo e uma copa bem extensa cheia de pequenas flores brancas. Estava vestindo um quimono lilás, de tecido fino, com bordados, a sensação era bem melhor de estar vestindo aquilo, do que usar aquele vestido justo, com aquelas armaduras pesadas. Foi quando percebeu que estava sendo observada por aquela menininha que vira ao lado daquela criatura. Mas, onde será que estava a criatura? Sua pergunta logo foi respondida.

Rin: Olá.

Tainá: Olá. Meu nome é Tainá e o seu?

Rin: Rin. Eu lhe trouxe estas flores. Achei que iria gostar delas.

Tainá: Obrigada, são lindas. Quem me trouxe até aqui?

Rin: Meu senhor, e por falar nisso, ele pediu que eu lhe avisasse quando a senhorita acordasse. Me dá licença.

E a pequena garotinha saiu. Deixando Tainá confusa. Será que esse senhor era quem ela estava pensando?

- Olá, Natsu?

Tainá levou um susto. A criatura tinha chegado tão silenciosamente que nem tinha percebido ela se aproximando.

Tainá: Quem é Natsu?... Ahm...Senhor? E quem é você?

Sesshy: Me desculpe, é que você se parece muito com uma pessoa que eu conheci... Meu nome é Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru. Ela lembrava desse nome, só não sabia de onde. A aparência, a voz dele, também não lhe era estranha.

Sesshy: Então... Qual é o seu nome?

Ele se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado. Isso a incomodava um pouco. Sentia-se nervosa. Mas a criatura não apresentava nenhum sinal de agressividade. Parecia muito calma.

Tainá: TaiNatsu. Sou guardiã da floresta vermelha. Devo voltar para meu posto, senão minha irmã sentirá falta de mim.

Sesshy: Você não é a real guardiã da floresta, eu a conhecia. Você é bem mais bonita. Isso deve ter feitiçaria no meio. Aposto que foi um conhecido meu. Mas isso não importa. Você deve estar fraca, deve descansar. Depois daquele desmaio; você não está se alimentando bem, está?

Tainá que tinha ficado vermelha com o elogio estava olhando para baixo.

Tainá: Estou comendo umas frutas da floresta. Eu e minha amiga.

Sesshy: Não, você não é mesmo a verdadeira guardiã, se fosse, saberia que qualquer comida que existe nessas florestas com exceção da floresta do meio é extremamente venenosa. Não mata, mas atordoa por um bom tempo. Se sua amiga comeu aquela comida, em poucas horas estará desmaiada. Mas não se preocupe.

Disse ele ao ver a expressão de preocupação na face da jovem.

Sesshy: Ela ficará bem. Nada que não se resolva. Agora beba isso. Fará-lhe bem.

Tainá: (recebendo um pote com um tipo de chá) Obrigada.

O gosto era estranho, mas na hora que o líquido chegou á sua garganta, sentiu um certo alívio.

Sesshy: Você vai melhorar. Melhor eu te levar ao meu castelo porque está escurecendo.

Tainá: Não precisa. Eu vou embora para minha floresta, já estou boa!

Disse Tainá se levantando. Mas parecia que suas pernas não queriam obedecer á sua cabeça, nem sua mente obedecia. As vistas começaram a escurecer e quando estava a meio caminho do chão, em um reflexo rápido, Sesshoumaru a pegou. Estava no colo dele, seus rostos estavam muito perto um do outro, ele se aproximou mais ainda a ponto de seus lábios quase encostarem. Foi quando Tainá desmaiou de novo.(Tai: Aiii, que droga, por que desmaiou!).

- A gente não vai chegar nunca?

Shippou já estava ficando cansado de tanto andar. Tinha tentado ficar nos ombros de Inuyasha, mas a única coisa que tinha conseguido era um tabefe na cabeça.

Flávia: A Floresta Negra é um pouco longa mesmo. Tem que conhecer o lugar, senão qualquer um pode se perder. Espere aí...

Miroke: O que foi senhorita Flávia? Nos perdemos?

Flávia: Não. É que me deu uma dor de cabeça de repente. Acho que vou desmaiar...

E Flávia caiu nos braços do monge completamente desacordada. Miroke não perdeu tempo e foi logo passando a mão na youkai desmaiada.

Miroke: O que será que aconteceu com ela? Temos que cuidar dela. Será que ela se machucou na queda? Acho que devemos retirar a roupa dela pra vermos se está tudo bem...

Inuyasha: (retirando Flávia dos braços do monge) Dá ela pra mim antes que você acabe traumatizando ela mais ainda!

Sango: Põe ela aqui encostada nessa árvore.

Sango estava com ciúme porque Flávia tinha caído nos braços do monge em vez de cair em cima de Inuyasha que estava ao seu lado também. Tinha percebido que a guardiã não tirava o olho do monge desde que se encontraram. Miroke também, mas ele fazia isso com qualquer uma, principalmente com a roupa que ela usava. Porque ela estava com ciúme, se nem gostava do monge, nem tinha nada com ele, apesar de suas investidas. Estava muito diferente depois que aquela estranha se juntou ao grupo. Kagome também percebeu isso.

Kagome: Está tudo bem, Sango? Você não falou nada desde o começo da viagem.

Sango: Tá tudo bem...

Kagome: é alguma coisa com o Miroke e a Flávia?

Sango (vermelha): Claro que não! Porque você acha isso?

Kagome: Só achei que fosse isso. Nada de mais...

Passado um tempo Flávia acordou meio tonta e já tinha anoitecido. Kagome tinha preparado uma sopa com ajuda de Sango, porque os dotes culinários dela eram tão bons quanto sua mira com o arco e flecha.

Quase todos comeram a sopa, Inuyasha tinha discordado que aquilo tinha finalmente ficado bom, pois a Kagome tinha feito. Depois de muita discussão e um único SENTA, Ele resolveu comer.

Inuyasha: Eu só vou comer porque você me deu um bom argumento!

Flávia: Eles sempre brigam desse jeito?

Shippou: Sempre. Mas um gosta do outro, então eles sempre ficam de bem. Aiii!

Inuyasha tinha escutado o comentário da pequena raposa e começou a dar socos contínuos em sua cabeça. Até que Kagome pediu para ele parar, porque Shippou já estava ficando vermelho de tanta porrada.

Miroke: Senhorita Flávia, já está melhor? Precisa de alguma coisa?

Flávia: Sim. Só uma coisinha.

Miroke: O que você quiser.

Flávia: Tira a mão da minha perna. Eu não me importo, já que você é um gatinho e tudo mais, mas acho que aquela garota não está gostando nenhum pouco de seu gesto para comigo.

Miroke estava surpreso. Além daquela garota não estar recusando um de seu "carinhos", Sango estava com um visível olhar de ciúme na direção dos dois. Parecia que ele estava no céu. Uma garota chamando ele de gatinho e outra morrendo de ciúmes.

Inuyasha vendo que o clima ia pesar, já foi logo interrompendo.

Inuyasha: Melhor nós irmos dormir, já está tarde. Miroke e Shippou, venham dormir aqui, vamos deixar as meninas dormirem em paz.

Com muita implicância o monge saiu de perto de Flávia e foram dormir.

Ufa! Esse custou ser feito! Não foi muito difícil fazer, e sim cortar certas partes que eu não quis por nesse cap... A Flávia sabe do que eu estou falando. Mas as partes românticas foram até fáceis de fazer com uma ajudinha musical do rádio (sacode band).

**Aventuras na era feudal – O Senhor das terras do oeste apaixonado?**

Será que ele ia fazer aquilo que eu estava pensando? Não. Nós nos conhecemos há tão pouco tempo. Mas os homens são assim, não ligam para essas coisas, já chegam com tudo. Mas ele não é um homem, é um deus, um youkai, mas um deus...

Esses pensamentos passavam pela sua cabeça. Tainá estava no castelo de Sesshoumaru, em um quarto muito luxuoso, com lençóis de linho. Tinha acordado e esperava ouvir alguém no corredor para levantar. Não devia ser de manhã, ainda estava escuro. De repente a porta do quarto se abre.

Sesshy: Já está acordada? Ainda é muito cedo. Você dormiu muito pouco depois do último desmaio...

Tainá: Estou muito bem. Eu não durmo muito mesmo.(Tai: A-ham... Sei... ¬¬ Engana que eu gosto!) Quanto ao último desmaio... Me desculpe...

Sesshy: Eu é que tenho que me desculpar, eu fui muito rápido com você...

Tainá: Tudo bem. É melhor nós esquecermos isso...

Sesshy: Não, eu quero lhe dar satisfações sobre isso. Acho que eu estou confundindo as coisas. Você me lembra alguém que eu amei muito no passado, e eu faço essas coisas.(Tai: O Sesshy tá tão fluffy! Quem dera fosse né... T.T Até me emociona!).

Ele se sentou na cama ao seu lado. Com um olhar de cachorro abandonado. Nem ela pode resistir. Deixou ele se aproximar vagarosamente.

Tainá: Tudo bem, eu entendo, não precisa se explicar...

Sesshy: Shhh... Não fale mais nada.

Parecia a cena da tarde passada. Ele foi se aproximando cada vez mais. Retirou uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto e finalmente a beijou.

Parecia um sonho. Tainá nunca pensou que fosse beijar pela primeira vez desse jeito: em um lugar diferente e um ser totalmente fora do normal, um youkai. É errado fazer isso. Amar seria errado? Não. Amar é puro, é lindo. Não há nada de errado nisso. Mas eu não poderia amar uma pessoa que conheci faz tão pouco tempo; mas é como se eu o conhecesse há muito tempo. Tainá decidiu tirar esses pensamentos de sua mente e deixar tudo acontecer.

A mão dele foi descendo de seu rosto até parar em sua cintura. Seus braços frágeis se colocaram em volta dos ombros largos do youkai. Ele deitou-a na cama embaixo dele e começou a beijar seu pescoço, depois seu colo. Quando Tainá deu por si o youkai já estava deslocando sua mão de sua cintura até suas pernas e desamarrando seu quimono. Ela achou que era hora de intervir. Tainá empurrou Sesshoumaru e ficou olhando meio nervosa para ele que tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Sesshy: O que foi? Você não gostou?

Tainá: Gostei. É foi o meu primeiro beijo, por isso achei que nós estamos indo um pouquinho rápido demais.

Sesshy: Me desculpe. É que eu estou acostumado com as minhas outras gueixas. Acho que estou perdendo a prática com meninas "puras".

Tainá sorriu. O youkai deu outro beijo nela.

Sesshy: Mas se você acha que estou indo rápido demais eu posso ir embora. Eu espero seu tempo...

Tainá: Não vá! Eu não me importo. Pode ficar no seu ritmo. Eu acompanho. "Faço tudo para te deixar feliz" pensou Tainá.

Dessa vez foi Tainá que puxou Sesshoumaru para um beijo. Ele estava quase saindo da cama, mas Tainá o puxou para mais perto, fazendo os dois caírem em cima da cama novamente. Na hora Sesshoumaru se assustou com a atitude da garota, mas se é isso que ela quer é isso que ela terá. Sesshoumaru sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"Vou fazer você ser minha para sempre...".

Flávia ainda estava fraca, mas nada que fizesse ela parar de andar em procura de sua amiga. Miroke não saía de perto dela, parecia que queria protegê-la de tudo e de todos. Ela até gostava, talvez estivesse gostando do monge. Mas tinha que manter isso em segredo. Sango não gostava nenhum pouco dos dois estarem tão próximos. "Problema dela, gosta, mas não demonstra, ele fica pra outras, ou no caso, Eu".

Já estava se tornando a diversão do dia as discussões entre Inuyasha, Kagome e Shippou. Brigavam por tudo: comida, Kagome, água, Kikyou, quem andaria na frente, Kagome...

Finalmente pararam para descansar. Com Flávia debilitada estavam andando mais devagar. Por isso Flávia estava muito nervosa com o que poderia acontecer com sua amiga com esse tempo que estavam demorando.Só Kagome dava palavras que consolavam.

Kagome: Se ela tiver o mesmo tipo físico seu e for um pouco esperta, ela ficará longe dele e não correrá nenhum perigo.

Flávia: Eu sei. Mas o que me preocupa mais é que ela não veio me procurar. Afinal, nós tínhamos combinado que dormiríamos sempre no mesmo lugar. Se ela estivesse lá, sentiria a minha falta e viria até aqui para ver como estou.

Miroke: Mas se ela for esperta mesmo, quando encontrasse o Sesshoumaru, daria uma de "mocinha perdida", com certeza ela tocaria o coração dele.

Sango: Miroke, o Sesshoumaru não tem a mesma mentalidade pervertida sua, se tivesse ele estaria perdido.

Miroke:...

Flávia: Não fale assim do Miroke, Sango! Ele só estava querendo ajudar!

As duas estavam se fuzilando com os olhos até que foi a vez de Kagome intervir.

Kagome: Sango, não está na hora de você dar comida para a Kirara não?

Sango: É mesmo. Dê-me licença...

Passado um tempo eles recomeçaram a andar. Até que Inuyasha fez eles pararem.

Inuyasha: Flávia, tem certeza de onde está nos levando? Acho que estamos andando em círculos...

Flávia: É verdade... Essa árvore não deveria estar aqui... Acho que nos perdemos... .

Inuyasha: Que beleza! Estamos perdidos numa floresta enorme, com uma youkai incapacitada e burra que não sabe nem onde está indo!

Miroke: Não fale assim da senhorita Flávia! Ela está se esforçando. Ainda está muito fraca, não é mesmo?

Flávia: Isso. Eu só quero ajudar... ó.ò

Miroke: Vamos senhorita Flávia, já está na hora de você comer alguma coisa...

Kagome: Está na hora de todos comerem! Vamos ver o que faremos hoje... (mexendo na mochila)

Inuyasha: Você não fará nada! Quem fará a comida hoje é a Sango! Eu ainda não digeri a última sopa...

Kagome: Senta!

POFT!

Inuyasha: Aiii!

Kagome: É pra você aprender a não falar mal da minha comida! Além do mais eu vou fazer um pouco de macarrão instantâneo que eu trouxe da minha casa!

Shippou: Oba! Eu adoro esse macarrão!

Á tarde...

Tainá se servia de algumas frutas que foram mandadas trazer em seu quarto por Sesshoumaru, com o pretexto de que ela ainda estava muito fraca para ir até a cozinha pegar comida.

Tainá: Eu estou super disposta.

Sesshy: Mesmo assim TaiNatsu. Não deves sair daqui tão cedo.

Tainá: Como assim? Vai me prender aqui nesse quarto para sempre?

Sesshy: No quarto não. Mas no meu coração...(Tai: -tendo um surto- Que cuti! Mtu fófis!)

Tainá: Você é tão romântico.

Tainá colocou uma uva na boca de Sesshoumaru. Ela estava muito feliz lá, não queria ir embora. Mas Flávia devia estar preocupada.

Tainá: Devo ir agora. Minha amiga deve estar me procurando. Não posso deixar ela preocupada...

Sesshy: Agora sou eu que não quero que você vá. Você tem tudo o quer aqui. Fique.

Tainá: Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu vou até a minha floresta e aviso minha amiga de que estou aqui e depois eu volto. Certo?

Sesshoumaru ficou relutante por um tempo, mas depois concordou, como poderia recusar um pedido direto de sua amada?

Tainá trocou de roupa e pôs novamente aquele vestido com a armadura. Despediu-se de seu deus e foi até a sua floresta para contar as boas novas para sua amiga...

Rex: Sem comentários, pois minha dona foi até a cozinha comer. U-U – cara de Rex – Obs: Eu sou o teckel da TaiNatsu.

**Aventuras na era feudal – O Aparecimento**

Tainá saiu do castelo de Sesshoumaru e já estava quase chegando na floresta vermelha quando viu uma grande espada em sua direção. Ela se desintegrou restando apenas as roupas de Tainá.

Inuyasha: Viu? Eu estava certo. Ela não era uma youkai, era um dos bonecos do Narake.

O grupo de amigos tinha achado o caminho certo para escapar daquela floresta enorme. Flávia tinha visto sua amiga e ia correr ao seu encontro, mas Inuyasha tinha pedido para ela esperar escondida com os outros, pois tinha algo errado com aquela menina.Ela tinha um cheiro esquisito, mas se ela fosse igual à Flávia, não exalaria cheiro algum.

Flávia: Se esta não era ela, onde ela está?

Inuyasha: Ela estava vindo daquela direção. Provavelmente do castelo do meu "querido" irmão...

Flávia: Então teremos que ir até lá. Quem sabe ela ainda esteja lá...

Inuyasha: Parece que teremos que lhe fazer uma visitinha...

Jaken: SSSenhor Sesssshomaru. Esssesss intrometidos entraram. Não pude fazer nada.

Sesshy: Eles quem? De quem você está falando? Ah... sim... Meu irmãozinho... A que devo a honra de você aparecer aqui?

Inuyasha: Pare de enrolar! Onde ela está?

Inuyasha tinha entrado quase arrebentando a porta seguido de seus amigos.

Sesshy: Do que você está falando hanyou imprestável. Não tem ninguém aqui.

Flávia: Estamos falando da TaiNatsu, o que você fez com ela?

Sesshoumaru tinha se impressionado com o atrevimento da youkai. Passado alguns segundos ele percebeu do que estavam falando. A youkai atrevida tinha os mesmos traços de TaiNatsu, talvez ela fosse a amiga a quem TaiNatsu ia avisar. Mas ela não estava lá, nem com eles. O que teria acontecido com seu amor?

Sesshy: Ela não está aqui, ela devia estar com você.

Inuyasha: Quer dizer que você estava com ela todo esse tempo! Não pensei que fosse interessado em um rabo de saia querido irmão.

Sesshy: Cale sua boca. Quem é você para dizer isso? Pelo menos eu escolhi uma, ao contrário de você que não sabe escolher entre duas humanas.

Inuyasha tinha se calado, era verdade o que ele tinha dito, ele não sabia quem ele escolhia. Amava Kikyou, mas também gostava de Kagome.

Flávia: Vamos parar de brigar! Não é hora para essas coisas, temos outro assunto em questão.

Sesshy: É verdade, a youkai tem razão, não devo perder o meu precioso tempo com você.

Inuyasha: Nem o meu com você.

Sesshy: Como se você estivesse tão ocupado para ter tempo para perder. Você é um inútil.

Sesshy: Olha quem fala...

Flávia: Desisto! Vocês não têm jeito!

Flávia se afastou e deixou os dois irmãos discutindo, não agüentava mais aquilo.Encostou-se na parede ao lado de Miroke á um canto mais escondido do grande e luxuoso salão de entrada do castelo de Sesshoumaru. Miroke queria falar alguma coisa para ela, só não encontrava a ocasião certa, e a ocasião tinha finalmente chegado. Ninguém estava olhando para os dois. Inuyasha continuava a brigar com seu irmão e Sango, Kagome e Shippou estavam entretidos em observar o castelo.

Miroke: Senhorita Flávia, eu preciso lhe falar uma coisa.

O coração de Flávia disparou, será que chegara a hora?

Flávia: Fale, eu estou escutando.

Miroke: É que é meio difícil, sabe, eu nunca tinha dito isso para nenhuma mulher antes... É que eu... Te amo...

Flávia: Eu também. Desde a primeira vez que te vi...

Miroke a beijou. Já tinha beijado outras mulheres antes, mas com Flávia era diferente, parecia a sua primeira vez. Flávia tinha praticamente se entregado aos braços do monge."Pode passar a mão em mim se quiser, eu não ligo..." Pensava Flávia(Tai: To cum medo! A Pime num é atirada desse jeito! Eu que sou! Acho que trocamos de papel!), estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Ficaram se beijando e de vez em quando uma mão boba rolava, até que um silêncio percorreu pelo castelo. Resolveram ver o que tinha acontecido.

Miroke: O que aconteceu? De repente ficou tudo muito silencioso. O que foi Sango? Porque está olhando assim pra mim?

Sango estava com um olhar muito intimidador para Miroke. Tinha visto os sorrisos nos rostos dos dois, desconfiava do que eles estiveram fazendo até agora.

Sango: Nada não. Deixa quieto.

Flávia: É verdade. Por que está tudo silencioso?

Kagome: Não sei, de repente os dois pararam de brigar e ficaram quietos de repente.

Inuyasha: Esse cheiro é muito familiar.

Flávia: Mas eu não estou sentindo cheiro nenhum.

Inuyasha: Esse é o problema, não tem cheiro nenhum. Parece até o seu cheiro, quero dizer a sua ausência de cheiro.

Sesshy: E esse som não me é estranho. Acho que é do...

Inuyasha: Narake.

Sesshoumaru: Isso mesmo. Mas o que ele estaria fazendo aqui agora?

Kagome: Só tem um jeito. Vamos lá fora verificar.

Eles saíram do castelo e viram: Duas pessoas em cima de uma nuvem que se aproximava mais, até que pousaram á uns cinco metros deles.Era Narake com um acompanhante encapuzado.

Narake: Parece que nos encontramos de novo Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. Mas que cena mais bonita, os dois irmãos juntos, que lindo...

Sesshy: Vamos parar de rodeios. Onde ela está? E não me pergunte quem é, você sabe.

Narake: A mocinha? Ela está bem agora. Mas no começo ela chorava muito, era de cortar o coração. Pedia pra deixarem ela em paz, que queria ir embora... Mas agora ela está bem melhor.

Sesshoumaru tinha se segurado para não atacar aquele verme naquele momento mesmo. Tinha que conseguir mais informações sobre o paradeiro de Tainá.

Sesshy: Onde ela está?

Narake: Essa é uma pergunta muito boa mesmo, porque você não pergunta pra ela?

Sesshy: Hã? O que você está dizendo?

Sua pergunta foi respondida naquele exato momento. O vulto encapuzado tirou a capa. Era Tainá.

Estava praticamente igual com seu corpo escultural, seus cachos bem arrumados em seu cabelo curto, a única diferença era seus olhos. Eles que antes eram verde vivo agora estavam vermelhos sangue( Tai: Me parece uma típica aparição da Agathisis... interessante...) e ela tinha uma aparência mais felina ainda, seus caninos tinham crescido mais e suas marcas rajadas estavam mais aparentes.Ela tinha uma expressão muito tranqüila para aquela ocasião.

Flávia: Tainá! Sai de perto dele! Ele é mau! Tainá, sou eu a Flávia, você não me reconhece mais?

Tainá não se importou com os comentários de sua melhor amiga. Continuou com a máscara de indiferença.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu calado, aquela não era a garota que tinha conhecido, ele nem sabia mais quem era essa garota ao certo. Ele não sabia quando Narake tinha seqüestrado ela, ela podia ser a garota que tinha desmaiado em seus braços, a garota que tinha passado o dia com ele no castelo ou ele nunca chegou a conhecê-la. Sua cabeça estava muito confusa, ele precisava ver mais coisas para tirar uma conclusão do que deveria fazer.

Narake: Bom, já lhe trouxe aqui, acho que você consegue dar conta deles sozinha meu amor. Tchau.

Falando isso, Narake deu um beijo em Tainá. Esse movimento causou uma incrível ira em Sesshoumaru. Por que ela aceitou o beijo desse monstro? Isso já era demais, Inuyasha perdendo a paciência sacou a Tetsusaiga e desferiu um golpe que partiu a marionete ao meio.

Inuyasha: Então você é a youkai desaparecida não é mesmo? Já que você já está aqui nós podemos seguir nossos caminhos. Melhor deixar meu irmão cuidar de seus assuntos amorosos em paz...

Tainá: Ninguém sairá daqui. Tenho ordens de não deixar nenhum de vocês com vida, principalmente você, meio youkai.

Inuyasha: Você só pode estar brincando. Vamos logo e deixa de conversa!

Inuyasha tinha pegado na mão de Tainá para tentar tirá-la de lá. Tinha sido um erro.

Com um reflexo muito rápido Tainá lançou o hanyou em direção á uma árvore próxima que praticamente partiu-se ao meio com a força que ele tinha sido lançado.

Inuyasha: Aiiiii! Agora é o fim da picada! Você está louca é menina? Vou te dar uma lição!

Kagome: Não! Espere! Ela está corrompida por fragmentos da jóia! Tem três em sua testa, eu posso ver.

Kagome estava observando a menina. Pelo que Flávia tinha dito Tainá deveria ser uma garota muito meiga e bondosa, jamais faria isso com alguém, mesmo que ela não conheça. Foi quando ela percebeu um brilho estranho em sua testa. Tinha três fragmentos em seu rosto, era por isso que ela estava tão mudada.

Flávia: Tente tirar os fragmentos dela sem a machucar! Ela não está em seu estado normal, tente entender.

Inuyasha: Eu vou tentar, mas parece que ela não vai cooperar muito.

Inuyasha: Garota! Eu não quero machucar você.

Tainá: É uma pena, pois eu quero muito machucar você. Chamas destruidoras da vida!

Tainá pegou Inuyasha desprevenido com uma grande parede de fogo. Nem sua capa de pele de rato de fogo o protegeu. Ele foi parar ao lado de Kagome totalmente desacordado. Ele tinha aspirado muita fumaça e tinha se sufocado.

Kagome: Ai meu deus! O que a gente vai fazer? Eu esqueci as minhas flechas purificadoras na floresta.

Sango: Deixa-me tentar segurar ela enquanto você faz o Inuyasha acordar. Eu sei como ela deve se sentir, eu também já fui controlada pelo Narake.

Tainá estava esperando um adversário á sua altura. Aquele meio-youkai tinha sido muito fácil de se derrotar. Aqueles fragmentos da jóia que Narake tinha lhe dado eram muito úteis.

Sango: Tainá! Eu sei o que você deve estar sentindo! É muito esquisito ser controlada. Tente se livrar.

Tainá: Me livrar do que? Eu sou livre, estou fazendo isso por pura diversão!

Sango: Eu sei que isso não é verdade! Tente ao menos se lembrar de sua melhor amiga! A Flávia, não se lembra mais dela? Pense no que vocês faziam na sua era!

Aquelas palavras pareciam que tinham feito algum efeito em Tainá. Por um momento seus olhos tinham se tornado verdes novamente ela caiu fraca no na terra dura, mas do mesmo jeito que ela tinha recobrado a consciência ela voltou a aquele eu corrompido. A jóia não a deixava se libertar.

Tainá: Mentira! Não conheço nenhuma Flávia, não conheço nenhum de vocês. Você vai pagar caro por se intrometer humana!

Tainá avançou para cima de Sango usando suas garras. A exterminadora só conseguia se defender, por causa de tamanha a rapidez dos ataques. Após um tempo de defesas consecutivas, Sango estava começando a se cansar.

Tainá: Você é muito fraca! É uma perda de tempo lutar com você!

Sango: Então vamos ver!

Sango tinha aproveitado que Tainá tinha baixado sua guarda e lançou o osso voador. Ele pegou nas costas de Tainá, rasgando uma parte de seu vestido.

Tainá: A humana tem seus truques! Mas vamos parar de brincar e vamos brigar direito!

Tainá conseguiu fazer um corte mortal na barriga de sua adversária com suas garras. Sango gritou de dor. Miroke não agüentou ver aquela cena, ele também gostava de Sango. Entrou na frente das duas no exato momento que Tainá ia dar o golpe final.

Tainá: Que gracinha! O monge está tentando proteger a amiga! Vai ser um desperdício, mas vai morrer junto!

Miroke: Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso com ela! Buraco do vento!

Tirando a proteção de sua mão, Miroke abriu o Buraco do vento que começou a sugar tudo. Tainá se afastou um pouco. Tinha algo em mente.

Tainá: Bom ataque monge. Só que você não pensou muito bem. Chamas destruidoras da vida!

Tainá usou o mesmo ataque em Miroke. A principio o buraco começou a sugar parte do fogo, mas era muito fogo e as chamas foram em cima de Miroke. Ele caiu ao lado de Sango que estava quase desmaiada de dor, ele fechou o buraco do vento e pegou Sango no colo e levou ela até Kagome. Kagome e Flávia tinham tentado acordar Inuyasha com algumas ervas que tinham por lá, ele tinha aberto os olhos, mas estava muito fraco porque tinha inalado muita fumaça. Kagome tinha pegado um kit de primeiros socorros na sua enorme bolsa amarela que levava para todos os lados e começou a tratar do enorme corte de Sango. Flávia achou que deveria interceder nessa luta sanguinária, tinha que fazer Tainá voltar ao normal, nem que precisasse machucá-la.

Tainá estava apenas observando a agitação deles. Aquela batalha estava divertindo ela, era muito engraçado como os humanos se machucavam rápido.

Flávia: Tainá. Você não queria um adversário á altura? Pois aqui estou eu.

Kagome e Miroke não acreditavam que Flávia estava fazendo aquilo. Logo ela que não queria que Tainá se machucasse de nenhum jeito.

Tainá se admirou com a garota, será que finalmente teria seu adversário?

Será que nossas amigas se enfrentarão? Só no próximo capitulo, que nem sei se faço... se esse estorvo tiver repercussão quem sabe né... Bjuss! Fala tchau Rex!

Rex: AU!

Tai: Num é AU, é tchau! Tenta de novo!

Rex: AU

Tai: ¬¬ Eu sei muito bem que você fala, eu me escondi dentro do banheiro e vi você falando na fic... Você vai ver! Eu vou te dar um banho cachorro pulguento!

Inu: Eu?

Tai: - dando uma bica no intruso – Não! O meu cachoilo!

Rex: Me descobriu! Socorro! Pime!

Pime(dentro do disco voador): Vem totó! – o puxando por um jato de luz.

Rex: Você num me pega mais! Lelo-lelo!

Tai: Volta aqui sua bandida intergaláctica! Devolve meu cachorro!

Narrador – remunerado: Bom... Essas duas não prestam nem pra terminar um comentário... Bom, continuem lendo e mandem reviews! Tchau.


End file.
